ultrafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Samurai・Calibur
, sering disebut Calibur, adalah salah satu karakter SSSS.GRIDMAN. Dia juga salah satu Assist Weapon Gridman, . Judul Tambahan Senjata: Sejarah SSSS.GRIDMAN Samurai・Calibur telah mengawasi Yuta Hibiki sejak dia pertama kali muncul di post-amnesia publik. Dia juga menyaksikan sekolah terbakar setelah serangan Ghoulghilas. Keesokan harinya, ia mampir di Junk Shop untuk memberikan Junk upgrade optimasi dan kemudian mengikuti Gridman Alliance untuk menyelidiki orang-orang yang hilang. Ketika Dévadadan menyerang, dan Gridman kalah, ia menggunakan Access Code-nya untuk berubah menjadi Gridman Calibur. Ketika Anti menyerang, dia menyela Yuta dan Sho di kelas, serta mengambil Rikka, untuk membawa mereka ke Junk sehingga Gridman bisa bertarung. Ketika dia kalah dalam pertempuran, Calibur berubah menjadi bentuk Assist Weapon-nya untuk membantu Gridman tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia kemudian tinggal dengan Gridman saat dia pulih, menunggu untuk menyergap Anti ketika datang kembali. Namun, rekan-rekannya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari Junk, jadi dia patuh sementara Gridman pergi untuk melawan Anti. Dia dan Assist Weapon lainnya terus bertarung bersama Gridman dan Yuta. Bentuk - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur |-| 2= Gridman Calibur's default mode. When used by Full Powered Gridman, the axe portion is detached and combines with Buster Borr to form a more developed chestplate. :;Kemampuan *'Terbang': Gridman Calibur entah bagaimana mampu terbang, setidaknya selama durasi pendek. *'Pemblokiran Sinar': Gridman Calibur mampu, sampai batas tertentu, memblokir serangan musuh * : Saat menggunakan Gridman Calibur, Gridman bergerak ke arah musuhnya melalui pendorong di punggungnya, dan menebas dengan pedangnya. * : Full Powered Gridman memegang Gridman Calibur ke atas, mengisi energi saat armornya tertutup oleh aura emas. ** : Menggunakan Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman meliputi Gridman Calibur dengan aura keemasan, yang menjadi sinar besar yang ditembakkan ke musuh. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Pemblokiran Sinar GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish - Kapak= digunakan oleh Powered Zenon. Bagian kapak terbuka dan digerakkan lebih dekat ke ujung pisau. :;Kemampuan * : Powered Zenon mengisi Calira Gridman (Axe Mode) dengan cahaya biru sebelum menyerang lawan dengan energi yang cukup untuk membelah mereka menjadi dua. JumboSaberSlash.gif|Powered Axe Jumbo Saber Slash }} - GridKnight Calibur= GridKnight Calibur Gridman Calibur dapat mengubah warnanya untuk dimanfaatkan oleh GridKnight, yang menggunakannya dalam pegangan pedang terbalik. :;Kemampuan * : GridKnight bergerak menuju musuhnya melalui pendorong di punggungnya, dan menebas dengan pedangnya dalam cengkeraman terbalik. GridKnightCaliburTransformation.gif|Gridman Calibur berubah menjadi GridKnight Calibur KnightCaliburEnd.gif|Knight Calibur End }} Trivia *Rekan bandingannya dalam Denkou Choujin Gridman adalah Gridman Sword, senjata yang diciptakan oleh Compoid dan Anoshiras setelah menyelamatkan monster terakhir dari pencucian otak Takeshi Todo. **Namanya didasarkan pada Samurai Sword, nama untuk Gridman Sword di Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *Kemampuannya untuk berubah menjadi senjata mengingatkan Neotaro/Teddy dari Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, sebuah Imagin yang berubah menjadi Macheteddy untuk Kamen Rider New Den-O untuk digunakan. *Sebagai situs resmi mencoba untuk menghindari spoiler dari mengungkapkan koneksi mereka, Gridman Calibur disebut sebagai . *Dia sering lupa tentang panjang pedangnya dan harus berusaha keras untuk menghindari dia terjebak di ambang pintu. *Bros di rompinya adalah referensi ke Dinobot, Slug, dari Transformers Age of Extinction. *Menurut episode drama suara: **Dia menyatakan bahwa dia adalah 33 tahun tetapi apakah itu benar atau tidak tidak diketahui karena sifat dan perannya yang rahasia dan juga fakta bahwa dia diberitahu untuk menutupi identitasnya. en:Samurai・Calibur Kategori:Karakter SSSS.GRIDMAN Kategori:Assist Weapon Kategori:Murid SMP Asal Neon Kategori:Karakter Laki-laki Kategori:Sekutu